


All Tied Up

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rope Bondage, Years into the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: David and Patrick have been with each other for seven years and Patrick has some ideas for how to spice things up in the bedroom. David ends up surprising Patrick by being just a few steps ahead of him.Or...that one time Patrick asked to be tied to the bed.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta [vanillahigh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00) who has been asking me the hard questions and really helping me through this one.

“Good morning”

“Oh, hey, how long have I been out?” David wipes the sleep from his eyes, and let’s out a groggy moan as he shifts himself to fully being awake, or maybe not, David can’t decode.

“All night. I think we fell asleep like this.” Patrick rubs his neck and works out the stiffness in his legs.

“Okay. Well, wake me up in an hour, okay honey?”

“No, David, I’m getting up and you are too. I can’t stay in this position anymore.” David uncrumples himself and saunters to the bed, Patrick in tow. 

They sleep for another two hours, when the light shines in. 

Patrick makes them omelettes, sausage links, and silver dollar pancakes.

“Hey, David?” 

“Yes, love?”

“I’ve been thinking about something.”

“Okay? About what?”

“Well, I’m not sure how to put it into words.”

“Okay.” David stands looking at Patrick, trying to be as patient as possible. _ He’ll tell me. I just need to be patient. _

“David, we have been together for seven years.” 

“Mmhmmm.”

“Actually, married for almost five years.”

“Mmmhmm.” 

“David, just- let me get this out, I need to think.” David crosses his arms and looks over at Patrick again, this time concern etching across his face.

“No, David, not in a bad way have I been thinking about... well... it’s just we haven’t….“

“Oh my god, Patrick, just spit it out already.”

“I want you to tie me up!” Patrick says hurriedly and without any hesitation.

“That’s what you wanted to say?”

“Yes, I want you to tie me up with maybe some..”

“Rope?”

“Yes.”

“Or handcuffs?”

“Maybe so.”

“Patrick, that’s all you had to say.” Patrick leans back against the counter and lets out a heavy sigh.

“David, I have been thinking about this for awhile, ever since we met, but I didn’t have the gall to ever ask. But I want you to bind me up with rope or chains and I want you to spank me, and not just with your hands.” 

“Patrick, honey, are you sure?”

“Again, David, easiest decision. I trust you and I want you to have your way with me.”

“Honey, I _ actually _have all of those things. The rope, handcuffs, flogger, whips, I have it all.”

_ Flogger? What the hell is a flogger? _

“Where have you had this stuff?”

“Under the bed, in this bag. Here, take a look.”

Patrick watches in absolute amazement as David removes a light tan, suede duffle bag from under the bed. It’s a bag Patrick has never seen before.

“David, how long has it been under the bed?”

“Oh, probably since we moved into this place. I guess...six years ago?”

“Six years!! You’ve had this bag under our bed, under my side of the bed for six years?!”

“What’s the big deal, Patrick? You know about it now. What’s the problem?”

“The problem is that you’ve kept this _ delicious _secret from me for six years when you and I could have easily had much more fun.”

“I think we have done okay.”

“Yeah, but you’ve had all of this under here. Were you ever planning on exploring this with me? Did you think I wouldn’t like it or want to try any of it?” _ Is David ashamed to be with me and didn’t want to show me this because he thought I was too vanilla in bed? It is futile to spiral. Get your head right, Brewer. _

Patrick presses the issue, “What if I had found this bag under the bed?”

“Frankly I’m surprised you didn’t. It’s been there the entire time.”

Patrick sits back, arms crossed over his body, a dumbfounded look on his face, thinking how he would feel if he had seen it, opened it, and had found all of these things David had packed for them, yet never told him about. His head spins from it all.

“I can see you taking this personally. There’s no reason to, it just simply didn’t come up. Really, Patrick.” David gives one of his annoyed faces and tosses his hand up in a non-committed to the thought way. 

“Hmm. Okay. Well, I want to tell you what I want to do here. Is there anything you’d like to do? This goes both ways.”

“Patrick, I have lots of rope. If you want, I can tie you up like a basketball net. Your entire body if you want.” Patrick shivers when David says it low and right up to his ear.

Patrick is warmed head to toe. “You- so...”

“It’s nice rope, honey, meant to tie you up with. Or me. Do you want to see it?”

“No, no. I’ll take your word for it. It’s just- I am just trying to catch up here.” Patrick looks around trying to find something in the room to ground him.

“Honey, I want to do everything with you. I was just waiting for you to say you wanted to be more adventurous, I didn’t want to scare you. Not everyone is into BDSM-“

“But I’m your husband, David. I’m not everyone or anyone. It’s me. Here. With you. Let’s talk.”

“Or...we could not talk.”

  
  
Patrick glances over at the clock and groans. Their conversation has eaten away at any sexy time together. He looks back over to David who immediate smirks and says, “okay, so that you have enough time to think about all of this, just go to sleep and we can do this tomorrow.”

“You mean?” Patrick is elated and nearly bouncing on the bed.

“Yes, Patrick, I’ll tie you up tomorrow. We can make it a whole date night.”

“David, are you sure? You want to do this, right? This is- I mean, you aren’t just saying...”

“Shhhh, honey, it’s okay. Just go to bed, and we can talk about this tomorrow. Long day ahead.” Patrick knows he’s right, shipments would be coming in for the fall preview.

David returns from his nightly routine, comes back to find Patrick dozing off, wraps his arms around him, and kisses his head before falling asleep. Patrick dreams of all of the ways David would tie him up against the posts of their bed.

\------------------

It's a bustling day at Rose Apothecary with all of the vendors shuffling in and out, explaining products, uses, directions, and Patrick pulling inventory all around the store. David is making and returning phone calls in the back to prospective vendors.

Patrick sighs as it nears almost 4pm and the last of their vendors leaves. Patrick gets a phone call.

_ It’s David. Did he mean to call? _

Patrick looks around and realizes David must still be in the back or maybe he went out the back door and over to Cafe Tropical. 

“Uh, hello?”

“Yes, hello, Mr. Brewer-Rose, how are you this afternoon?”

“David?”

“That’s right. It’s me. Listen I wanted to know if you had any plans tonight.”

“Oh! Uhm. Well, That all depends. What did you have in mind?” Patrick loves this game. David rarely calls to ask Patrick out on dates, but when he does, it makes Patrick feel loved and special and that the romance hasn’t been sucked out of their marriage. Patrick is still desired and David is on the receiving end. 

“Patrick, will you join me tonight for a movie in Elmdale at the new I-Pic, and dessert afterwards?”

_ Dessert, woah. Am I the dessert? _

“Babe, I’d love to go to a movie with you and dessert! What movie?”

“Well I was thinking you could pick.”

“Okay, David, Thank you. I accept.”

“Okay, So it’s a date!”

“It’s a date, love you.”

“Love you.”

David comes out of the back a few moments later and stands in the doorway looking smug and confident. He looks at Patrick like he is a snack to be devoured, licking his lips and giving him an eye-fucking so delicious, Patrick feels himself fully flushed in his face and ears. 

_ That’s settles it. I am the dessert. _

—————-

The two husbands shower, shave, and head out for their date in Elmdale. 

David holds his hand during the entire time, rubbing his thumb over Patrick’s, kissing his cheek sweetly even though Patrick keeps throwing popcorn into David’s direction. 

David leans over and says, “You better be a good boy for the rest of the movie, no popcorn throwing, or you’ll be punished.”

Patrick throws another couple of kernels at David and David grabs Patrick’s inner thigh with such force that Patrick gives a small yelp.

Halfway through the movie, Patrick leans over to whisper, “I have been waiting all day, I can barely sit straight. All I want is for you to take me home.”

“Shhh, honey, don’t worry. We will get there.”

Patrick tries to touch David inappropriately in the movie theatre until David takes both of his hands and holds them forcefully into Patrick’s lap. “You really want to be punished tonight, don’t you?”

—————-

  
David is driving them back to their house and he can’t keep it to himself any longer.  


“You know, one thing you haven’t told me. Why now? Why do you want to try things now?

“I guess I was just waiting for the right time.”

“And what time would that be?”

“I was waiting for you, David,” Patrick said in his low husky voice that did things to David.

They arrive at the house and before David can barely get out the door, Patrick is already out of the car and over on David’s side, and then as he goes in for the kiss, he pushes himself away remembering this is David’s date and he is in control. David doesn’t hesitate, grabs Patrick by his bicep and brings him in for a passionate kiss. David cups his hands into Patrick’s jean pockets and squeezes hard enough to bring that yelp out of Patrick again. 

“I’m going to get this tight ass in the house and take off all your clothes,” David whispers hungrily into his ear. “I’m going to wreck you, Brewer-Rose.”

Patrick gulps and then inhales, somehow David always knows the right things to make Patrick speechless. David knows it and nibbles sharply at Patrick’s ear lobe and then along his jaw. 

———-

Once inside, David is moving Patrick backwards towards the bedroom, bumping into the couch, a chair, the kitchen island, all while tugging at Patrick’s curly hair David is so obsessed with and kissing him sloppily on his lips, neck, cheek, and shoulders. David kisses any accessible part of Patrick’s body, really. 

David pushes Patrick up against the wall in the hallway close to their bedroom and struggles to get Patrick’s shirt undone so he can have better access to Patrick’s clavicle and upper chest.

“Ri-rip it, David,” Patrick pants out, completely wrecked already and out of breath. “Rip it, babe.”

David keeps kissing along Patrick’s jaw and neck and takes both of his hands, clutching the shirt tightly and then in one fluid, forceful motion, rips Patrick’s baby blue shirt open with buttons flying in many different directions and hitting the ground. A low growl is coming from David and little mewling comes from Patrick. It’s the hottest and sexiest thing they’ve ever done and they’re all over each other like wild animals. 

An arm wrapped around a shoulder here, a hand in David's perfectly coiffed hair there. David slamming his body against Patrick’s on the wall and rolling his hips up into him, feeling their erections as they roll around on the wall, each pinning the other to it, raking their teeth and tongues across chests and necks. Panting. Moaning. Not worrying about anyone or anything ruining this moment. It’s all them.

David moves a hand up Patrick’s undershirt and pulls it up towards his face and over his head. “Off off off off.”

Patrick pushes David over to be flush against the wall and unbuckles David’s belt to push Davids sweater and undershirt up. Patrick groans when he sees Davids exposed torso and has to start licking circles at the exposed skin. David braces himself at the wall and pushes against it as he feels Patrick push against him. Patrick kisses at Davids crotch before guiding himself back up to David’s chest where he pulls the sweater and undershirt off, providing wet kisses along the way. Once David is topless, Patrick pulls back to look at David and bites his bottom lip in appreciation for his husband’s gorgeous body. 

“Honey, I really love what we are doing here, but we should really go to the bedroom. Oh-okay?” David is breathless, but determined. 

“O-okay, David. Lead the way.” David kisses Patrick’s palm that was already on his cheek and walks them both to the bedroom. 

“Take off the rest of your clothes, Patrick.”

“Yes...sir?”

“Yeah, we haven’t talked about that, you can call me sir, or David. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.” David is kicking off his shoes and pulling down his pants to where he is just in his super soft cotton boxer briefs Patrick loves to manhandle. 

“We also don’t have a safe-word? Do we need one?” David smiles knowing his husband has done his research, just like every time they try something new.

“No, not tonight. If you say ‘stop,’ I’ll stop. I also have emergency scissors I’ll keep next to the bed on the table in case we need them. No safe-words tonight, love.”

Patrick takes all of this into consideration, especially that David has thought of everything including escape scissors. 

Patrick stands completely naked and standing in their bedroom. David wastes no time to get a couple of lavender scented candles burning, to bring about a more sensual mood, which they don’t need, but provides a calming way for Patrick. David opens the suede bag and reveals the red silicone rope. David positions Patrick a couple of feet in front of the bed where it just so happens the full length mirror is positioned as well.

David meticulously and easily ties the rope to where there is a wide loop. He places it around Patrick’s neck and adjusts it for Patrick’s comfort and for the ability to tie the other knots to it. 

_ “Tie you up like a basketball net” _ is something that is running through Patrick’s head.  
  
_ David said that. He is going to tie me up in knots. _

After the initial loop is tightened, David drapes the rope down and it lightly touches Patrick’s fully erect and sensitive cock. David pulls the rope through Patrick’s legs, kissing his right ass cheek and biting it before gliding the rope sensually back up to the rope fastened at his neck, to pull it through and back down again. 

“You let me know if any of this is uncomfortable.”

“Everything is fine, sir.” Patrick giggles a little at calling him sir.

David spends very little time teasing Patrick while he ties all of the knots in places that will be hot spots while David fucks him. There are individual lines of rope across Patrick’s nipples, his belly, and the sensitive areas along Patrick’s pelvis. 

David tightens all of these areas, pulling at the little amount of slack in the rope and letting the rope slap at each of those specific pressure and pleasure points. He can tell how well he did by the moans and sighs Patrick makes at each little tug and slap of the rope. 

Patrick keeps looking at the full length mirror to see David’s face, the look of absolute determination and unmistakable lust all over his husbands features as he looks at Patrick’s body, deciding exactly where to place all of the rope. Patrick,indeed, looks like a fish caught in a net or a basketball inside of a net. His entire body wrapped in red silicone rope and it’s the most erotic experience of Patrick’s life, standing in front of the mirror, doubly exposed, but nothing has ever felt more right in his whole damn life. 

The entire process is a silent one and Patrick _ yearns _to have David touch him, which is slightly ironic in that David has been touching him this entire time, but it’s different. Patrick feels the need for David’s lips on his lips, skin on his skin, and real contact instead of feathery touches to his now oversensitive skin. 

David must sense this longing from Patrick, because without hesitation, he lunges forward into a crashing of lips with his man, sliding his hand up and down Patrick’s exposed arms. David pulls him in, impossibly closer, and gives wet kisses along his cheek, ear, and down his neck, sending waves of ecstasy down Patrick’s spine. If there were a way to heighten every nerve ending in Patrick’s body, it was definitely with the use of the rope and David’s hands trailing all over his body. 

David walks Patrick back a little to the edge of the bed and eases Patrick gently onto the mattress, kissing him slowly and methodically on the way down. 

Once Patrick is placed in a perfectly comfortable position, David reaches under his pillow to uncover a blue feathery crop. David dances the blue feathers along Patrick’s sensitive skin and Patrick bucks up his body into it, every nerve ending on fire. David watches Patrick’s face as he twists into different levels of ecstasy. David turns the crop to the flat side and slaps little areas along Patrick’s legs, arms, chest, along his nipples, sides, and to the part of Patrick’s ass that he can reach. 

Patrick pulls David into himself again and kisses him with a deeper purpose. David grabs the lube from under the pillow and smiles as he feels Patrick smiling with the realization the real party is about to begin. 

David drops the lube for a moment to slap the ropes that are tied and situated across Patrick nipples. Patrick gasps and turns a little in the surmounting pleasure of it all. It’s almost too much.  
  
“Remember how I told you earlier I was going to punish you?”  
  
“Vaguely.”

“You kept throwing popcorn at me and I told you not to?”

“Oh...oh yeah...yes? Why-”  
  
“Because of your _ incorrect _ actions tonight, Brewer-Rose, you don’t get eaten out. I was going to lick all over you, make you really beg for it.”  
  
“And now?”

“Well maybe you’ll learn your lesson this time so you won’t have to be punished.”

David trails kisses along his jaw and chest again, smiling knowing he had made Patrick inaudible. He looks up to Patrick who looks incredulously into David’s eyes.

David is readying his fingers with the warming lube Patrick enjoys so much. 

“Are you ready?”

“Are you kidding?”

David smiles and places a finger at Patrick’s entrance eliciting another chance for Patrick to arch into it, rubbing in circles to open him up, allowing the slick, warming lube to take effect.  
  
Patrick gasps again and says ,”more, I need more.”

David slips a finger inside and plays around until he finds the sweet spot inside of Patrick, grinning once he feels Patrick doing the tell-tale arch in his back again.

One finger becomes two. “More, babe, more. Please.”

“Wow, and what happened to ‘sir’?” 

“Sorr-sorry, sir. I’ll be better.”

“It’s fine, honey,” David huskily whispers in Patrick’s ear, “Call me whatever you want, this night is for you. My body is yours. Whatever you’d like.” David forces three fingers inside Patrick now, really fucking him with steady motion. 

“I’m ready. Ready, David, please.”

David lines himself up, moving the rope a little out of the way, hearing Patrick whine at the loss, knowing that the rope helped get Patrick even more stimulated as he flicked the ropes around before he started fingering him open. 

He slides into Patrick at the first ring of muscle, pauses, kisses Patrick’s tip of his nose, and gets through the next ring of muscle, pulling out just slightly before he pushes all the way in. Flush with David’s hips, Patrick and David moan at fully being filled. Patrick begins to rock into David once he has become fully sated and they both find a steady rhythm to keep to. David’s pace surges when he looks back to see all of the fine work he has done to Patrick’s body with the rope and knots. David flicks at the rope around Patrick’s pelvis and then at his nipples, laughing his low, sexy laugh, when Patrick gives those little helpless whimpers. 

“David, god, what you do to me.” Patrick barely manages to get out. “David, fuck me harder, please. Please.” 

Who is he to deny his husband, so he quickens his pace and it’s an echoing in the bedroom of skin slapping on skin, rocking into each other with undulations as smooth and majestic as the ocean. Patrick’s arms are wrapped around David, scratching him and pulling at his skin, with each scratch making David plunge deeper and stronger. 

“Hey, David,” Patrick exhales out, “Will you tie up my hands too? Tie me to the bed?”

David looks at Patrick to really study his face, then gets up slightly to grab a smaller tangle of rope and pulls it loose. 

“Put your hands over your head, baby. Yeah, just like that.”

David wraps the rope around Patrick’s wrists, around the thumbs and palms, and back around the wrist. As sloppy as it feels, Patrick looks up to see how precise David has him tied. He isn’t going anywhere.  
  
“There. That should hold you.” David never exited from Patrick, but the stillness of the fullness was enough that when David started moving again, it sent shock waves through both of them. David didn’t need to tie Patrick to the bed posts, Patrick was immobile and David relished in every goddamn minute of it. Patrick’s body was his for the taking.  
  
“David, I thou...thought...fuck... you were going to tie me to the bed.”

“God, you are bossy tonight, no. No, you don’t need to be tied up anymore than you already are. Look at you, you can barely move as it is.” David manages to get all the words out between each thrust.  
  
David knows what was going on in his husband’s head, though. Patrick wanted to be tied _ to the bed _and didn’t realize there were other ways to do rope play. 

David rubs his hands up and down Patrick’s arms and up to the tied up wrists. He soothingly works himself up and down all over Patrick’s all-too-sensitive body. He can feel Patrick melting into David and the mattress simultaneously while relaxing into the nuance of what they were doing and exactly how they were doing it. 

“Here, let me turn over, David. You can do me from behind, but I will need your help for obvious...reasons.”

David huffs his sexy little laugh and pulls out of Patrick, kissing his cheeks, nose, forehead, and down his chest before quickly turning Patrick over and it is just slightly awkward because of the way Patrick is so tied up with his hands over his head, together in tight knots. It is the best thing ever to David and all he wants is to keep this going forever. He looks down at Patrick’s glistening sweaty skin and marvels at his perfect back. He slides back in carefully and then gives two deliberate and powerful thrusts. 

“You okay, honey? Is this okay?”

“So good, David.” Somehow the words are starting to come back to him. 

David thrusts back into Patrick and he picks up the pace again, driving himself deeper and deeper into David. Every thrust making Patrick nearly see stars. David has his body flush to Patrick’s, his right arm hooked around Patrick’s arm and shoulder, grasping at Patrick’s hair, the other arm grasping at the rope tied to Patrick’s hands and intertwining their fingers with one another. 

His head is buried into Patrick’s neck and he feels the rush as Patrick says, “Babe, I’m gonna come.” He kisses around Patrick’s shoulders and neck. 

“Come, then, baby, let me feel you.” David replies.

“David! David, David, David.”

“That’s it, baby. I’m right here.”

“Oh god, David.” Patrick moans loudly into mattress while David still moves with intense purpose. Soon, David also plummets over the edge in his orgasm and lands with almost all of his weight against Patrick. They both feel aftershocks for what fortunately seems like a small eternity. 

David flops over to the side of Patrick and reaches for the two towels. One for David and one for Patrick. David does a quick glance to see how bad the sheets are and sure enough, he doesn’t catch the come pouring from his husband. 

“We made a mess.” David says with a laughing and exasperated sigh. 

“Speak for yourself, I was all tied up. What could I do?”

“Oh!” David quickly unties the rope from Patrick’s hands and slips it entirely away so he could have mobility again. “Sorry, Yeah, I guess I can’t really blame you.”

Patrick laughs a little, placing his fingers around his wrists before reaching for David’s jaw and cupping his cheek for a sweet, post-sex kiss. They stay like that for a few minutes while David is untying all of the rope and pulling the loop from around Patrick’s neck. David kisses along Patrick’s body in the areas he can still see the rope marks and places where the knots fell. 

Then they’re both on their bellies looking at each other while David trails the feather crop over Patrick’s back, the feathers hitting every nerve ending in Patrick’s body. He is still head to toe fully oversensitive from the sexual encounter. 

“I love you, David.”

“Mmm, love you, honey.” David says into his arm as he can barely stay awake, fully fucked out. 

“David, why didn’t you ever want to show me the rope or the flogger or even that gag I saw inside the bag?”

David opens his eyes a little bit more and uses a gentle hand to brush the sweat from Patrick’s face. 

“Well none of it has ever been used. I wouldn’t use anything on you I used with someone else.”

“That’s not what I asked, David.” He responds warmly.

“I don’t know, before I met you, I felt like I needed to be in pain. I felt like the physical pain during sex would numb the pain from any emotional pain. Before I met you I felt like I deserved to be in pain.”

“And now?”

“Well, when I met you, I no longer needed to be in pain. You made me always feel like we could do this, this was safe. Your arms were safe. You know, it’s like you said, ‘ _ here in your arms I can be in no better place _,’ right? Maybe that’s how I reasoned all of this.” David says this sleepily and astutely. 

Patrick leans over to kiss David with all of the remaining energy he has in his body and all of the love he can muster. “Right, David.” Then a moment of realization comes flooding over Patrick’s body. 

“Oh no, this didn’t bother you, did it?”

“No...no. Hmm mm, this was great. More than great. There was consent, we both came, and you got to be tied up like we both wanted. It was great, honey.” 

“Hopefully we can do better than ‘great’ next time, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Hmm, whatever you say.”

“Hey David? Thanks for telling me you no longer feel you deserve pain being with me. I know I can’t erase the things from your past, but maybe now, moving forward, pain can be our friend and we can use it in ways to explore each other.” Even after seven years of being together, David still seems like an intricate puzzle he is always trying to crack.

“I’d like that.”

After a few more minutes, Patrick and David head to the shower to wash off the come and sweat. David also licks Patrick’s ass after washing Patrick’s body with the new Rose Apothecary body wash to soothe the areas he had been so forceful with. David had always been so precise with his tongue, and efficient. 

They go back to bed and have the best nights rest in a long time. Patrick is fully content in their relationship knowing David knows he deserves all of the wonderful things in this world that the universe and Patrick could offer. Likewise, David is going to sleep knowing pain was a new form of pleasure in their bedroom activities. 

Their five year anniversary is around the corner and Patrick starts thinking of even more ideas with the ropes and handcuffs in the suede bag. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are a girl’s best friend :)


End file.
